


The Wedding

by echoedvoices



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedvoices/pseuds/echoedvoices
Summary: The year is 2020. Dan reflects on the day he married Phil.





	The Wedding

On this day, Dan found himself in the gaming room. Deep in thought. He looked around the room. So many games and so many videos, this room was full of memories for Dan. Especially one in particular.

Dan absentmindedly picked up the blue Switch Joy con and smiled. When he and Phil played 1-2 Switch, he was convinced Phil was going to hurt him. Thank God for safety straps. Dan walked over to the mirror in the bath. He fixed his tie, refolded his pocket square, and caught a glimpse of his black onyx Cartier wedding band. He slid it off to gaze at the date, October 19th, 2019.

•

"Dan! Put that away! We said last night was the last time we were going to look at them until the ceremony." Phil exclaimed as he snatched the jewelry box from Dan's hand. Phil reached over and gently took Dan's chin by his thumb and index finger and softly kissed his wanting lips. "Soon." Phil cooed. "And then you'll never have to take it off again."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Give it to Martyn and have him guard it with his life. My brother already has yours, although I think he has blocked my number because I kept texting him asking if he had it." Dan was a jumble of nerves today. Today, he was becoming Phil's husband. Something he has been dreaming about for ten years. Everything was ready and meticulously planned out. The colors were reminiscent of a fashion week style event. Silver and Black with pops of gold here and there. Dan's need for coordination and symmetry nearly drove Phil mad during the months leading up to this wonderful day. The weather had been on their side given it was nearing the end of October. The venue was the Royal Botanical Gardens in the Cambridge Cottage location. Dan wanted to make sure Phil was equally represented and there was no better place than surrounding themselves with beautiful flowers and lush plant life.

Family and friends started to arrive. Extra security detail had to be hired for the event. Dan and Phil knew once they had finally reveled their relationship and subsequently their engagement, the internet would go insane. And that it did. Never had one single video on either their individual channels or the gaming channel receive so much love and support. Of course, friends and loved ones had already known about the relationship for years, but they felt with such a huge life change, they didn't want to hide it anymore and it was getting too hard. There were so many things they both wanted to talk about and to share the joy, and they couldn't. Of course, there were the homophobic comments and criticisms but when it comes down to it, the phandom rallied behind these two beautiful British boys and that's all that mattered.

•

Dan snapped out of his reverie. It was time. He slid the ring back on his finger and checked the mirror again. He needed and wanted to look well for his friends and family. He stood at the threshold of the gaming room and tried to wrap his mind around that fateful day not long ago.

•

Phil was getting ready for the next gaming video and suddenly felt lightheaded. He called for Dan and laid down on the sofa. Dan wasn't going to take any chances and took Phil to the hospital straight away. The A & E physicians gave him a basic workup and ran tests. Phil was released a few hours later. Nothing was conclusively found as to why he got so ill. His physician said he would ring him if anything was wrong with his blood work. The next day they decided to film the video from the day before. Phil, still not feeling right, told Dan he was fine. He didn't want him to worry. He knew how he can get. Just as they were about to start recording, Phil's phone began to ring. It was the doctor.

•

Dan jolted from the doorway, he couldn't bring himself back to that moment, not now, not today. Everyone was waiting for him. His love was waiting for him. As he descended the stairs, he admired the beautiful pictures covering their walls.

•

Dan stood in front of the man he loved. They listened intently to the passages they had asked their friends to read. A gentle melody of string instruments played in the background as Phil finished his vows to Dan and slipped the ring on his hand. Fitting perfectly, secure. As if a missing piece of himself had been returned. Dan went into his vows, his smiled never faded.

"...and saved me. In a time where I had lost sight of what I wanted in life, you were there and showed me what I truly meant to others and the value in myself. We built a world together and conquered it, and I want to continue doing so forever." Dan finished his vows and slipped Phil's band on his finger. Phil clutched his fingers together and held his fist up to Dan's heart. They embraced and sealed their long awaited union with a passionate kiss. Applause and cheering erupted from the audience of friends and family.

•

Dan looked at the last picture of them at the altar, hand in hand. Beaming with pure happiness. Dan stepped out of the foyer and into the lounge. He solemnly waved that it was time to go and got into the black town car with a single red rose sitting in his lap. It was time to say good-bye. His love was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @echoedvoices


End file.
